Te invito un café
by SombraLN
Summary: No. 5 asiste a una cafetería para encontrarse con un gran amigo, un breve encuentro con el final que ella esperaba.


KND es de mis caricaturas favoritas El hecho de que No. 1 se fuera al espacio me mato T_T así que para esta historia eso nunca paso XD Continuaron como equipo y luego como agentes secretos :P

Los personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia es creada solo para entretener y sin fines de lucro.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Mi corazón latía más fuerte a cada paso que daba acercándome a la cafetería, me regañaba internamente por mi comportamiento, vamos que ya pasaba de los veinte y aun así me sentía como una chiquilla, _"maldición, relájate Abigail"_ repetía varias veces en mi mente y por el rostro de los transeúntes a mi alrededor, creo que lo dije en voz alta en más de una ocasión.

Por fin llegue, mis piernas temblaban un poco, entre despacio, como si adentro me fueran a atacar; la cafetería era pequeña pero trasmitía un ambiente muy agradable, pocas mesas redondas con dos o tres bancos, afuera también había dos mesas, una barra al fondo con diversos productos sobre ella, las paredes de un color azul tenue decorado con dibujos que simulaban las sombras de aves al volar le daba un aire de total paz al lugar; se encontraban dos chicas adentro, una pareja afuera, la mesera y la que supuse era la dueña o encargada de caja. Me encamine a un lugar en la esquina, la joven mesera se acercó con un menú en mano, de inmediato le indique que esperaba a alguien, mi reacción debió ser extraña porque le provoque una pequeña risa mientras asentia y afrimaba regresar en un momento. Me sentí avergonzada, tal vez me había escuchado muy animada, seguro pensaría que estaba esperando a mi cita, eso no era del todo mentira, pero aun dudaba, _¿Realmente podía llamar a esto una cita?_ Después de todo, fue más un acuerdo entre amigos, casi un " _debemos vernos para platicar_ ", eso en definitiva no era una cita. Genial, ahora me sentía un poco triste…

Los nervios me traicionaban, no podía dejar de mirar la puerta cada cinco segundos en espera de verle llegar, jugaba con mis manos sobre mis piernas, repasaba si mi atuendo estaría bien, unos tenis negros, pantalón de mezclilla azul, camiseta negra con decoraciones en blanco una diadema roja y mi cabello suelto; hice lo posible por vestir de forma casual, pero no podía negar que ante sus ojos quería verme bien. Mire otra vez la puerta, esta se abrió y un chico entro, me emocione por un segundo para decepcionarme al siguiente, el joven que había entrado camino hasta las chicas que había visto con anterioridad; no pude evitar suspirar, debía dejar de pensar en muchas cosas y concentrarme en la razón de que estuviera aquí, tenía que ser fuerte.

Una mirada más a la entrada y una repentina duda apareció en mi mente _, ¿Qué hago cuando llegue?_ , rayos, jamás pensé en eso _, ¿Lo saludo desde aquí o me levanto?_ , _¿Estrecho su mano?_ , _¿Un beso en la mejilla?_ , _¿Abrazarlo sería demasiado?_ No, no, nada de abrazos, podría incomodarle. Comencé a repetirme una y otra vez _"Nada de abrazos"_ como si fuera una especie de mantra.

Entonces ocurrió, él estaba en la entrada, le tomo unos segundos ubicarme y sonrió, sonreí, me levante con un _"Hola"_ que sonó demasiado feliz y le abrace mientras el me correspondía, _"¡Nada de abrazos!"_ gritaba mi mente, pero yo ya me había perdido en su fragancia.

 **\- ¿Llevas rato esperando? –** me pregunto mientras avanzábamos para tomar asiento.

 **\- Para nada, acabo de llegar –** mentira, no sabía ni siquiera cuanto llevaba en el lugar, pero que importaba. Comenzó a relatarme sobre su regreso, algo sobre unos guardias en el aeropuerto y el choque con su carácter, a decir verdad, no le prestaba mucha atención, estaba ocupada mirando cuanto había crecido, al abrazarlo me di cuenta que era más alto que yo por al menos cinco centímetros, era gracioso, de niños yo era más alta; continúe viéndole con detenimiento riendo cuando él lo hacía, usaba una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta roja y sin falta alguna, sus gafas negras.

La mesera se acercó interrumpiendo la plática de Nigel y mis recuerdos, tras revisar el menú él pidió un café y yo un frappé. Nuestra conversación continuo por un largo rato, nos poníamos al tanto de la vida del otro, después de todo teníamos cinco años sin vernos, por los estudios o por la familia nos mantuvimos ese tiempo alejados con ocasionales saludos por mensaje que poco a poco se fueron extinguiendo por la falta de tiempo; pero ahora eso no importaba, él estaba aquí frente a mí, lo volvía a ver de nuevo, pese a todo era un sentimiento agridulce.

Las luces en la cafetería se encendieron mientras afuera ya comenzaba a oscurecer, esa era la señal de que era la hora de finalizar el encuentro. Pese a mi insistencia él no me permitió pagar una parte, siempre fue un caballero, prometimos que la siguiente vez yo invitaría.

Tras pagar y recibir un par de dulces salimos del lugar, sabía que él me acompañaría al menos un rato, eso me hacía feliz, quería estar con él cuanto fuera posible, seguíamos conversando, hablando de nosotros y nuestros amigos, el cómo había terminado todo, los caminos que habíamos tomado y lo felices que todos éramos.

Ya solo faltaban un par de calles para llegar a mi apartamento, su teléfono de pronto sonó, se disculpó y tomo la llamada mientras yo mirada alrededor tratando de darle privacidad a su plática, lo que era imposible ya que no parecía interesado en que no lo escuchara, inclusive le dijo a la persona del otro lado que se encontraba conmigo.

 **\- Claro, le daré tus saludos… -** dijo mientras me sonreía, gesto que imite **– sí, deberías verla, estoy feliz de volvernos a encontrar, ya la extrañaba –** ante sus comentarios comenzaba a ruborizarme **– por supuesto, pero primero la acompañare, no la dejare sola a esta hora –**

Ahora si sentía vergüenza, pero a la vez me hacia sonreír estúpidamente, tuve que evitar la mirada para que él no me viese nerviosa, _¿Por qué lo estaba?,_ tras unas últimas líneas termino de hablar y colgó.

 **\- Agradezco que me acompañes… -** hable con calma **– pero no pasará nada desde aquí, ya te quite mucho tiempo –**

 **\- Vamos, no me matara acompañarte, quiero estar seguro de que llegaras bien –** nuevamente una de su dulces sonrisas borraron toda protesta de mi mente.

Llegamos al edificio en donde residía, volví a agradecerle por todo y me prepare mentalmente para lo que venía, aquello que me había mantenido ansiosa desde el inicio.

 **\- Toma –** extendió un sobre que recibí mientras le mostraba mi mejor sonrisa **– espero verte pronto –**

Un beso en la mejilla y nos despedimos, le vi alejarse hasta perderlo de vista, entre al edificio y subí al primer piso, entre a mi hogar dejando salir el suspiro que tanto necesitaba, camine con calma hasta el sofá y me deje caer; decidida abrí el sobre y saque la carta, un nudo en mi garganta se formó mientras rozaba con mis dedos aquel relieve en el papel que en letras doradas me estaba matando _"Nuestra boda. Niguel y Raquel"_

Cerré con fuerza mis ojos y volví a suspirar, yo sabía que ellos se amaban por lo que no podía guardar rencor contra ninguno de ellos, _¿Había razón?_ , claro que no, después de todo yo nunca le dije a él lo que sentía, perdí mucho antes de intentarlo. Pero hasta cierto punto estaba lista, después de todo hace un año que sabía de su relación y posible compromiso, Kuki siempre me mantuvo al tanto de las actividades de todos nuestros conocidos.

Sería difícil, lo sabía, pero no era bueno aferrarme a un amor pasado, así que ahora solo debía dejarlo ir y pensar en mí.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

*Raquel, mejor conocida como No. 362 Líder suprema de los Chicos del Barrio

Al inicio esto iba a ser 1x5 pero no sé qué paso :,D

Muchas gracias por leer n_n


End file.
